


Nothing To be Sorry For

by DarkSwan015



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Just an Prompt I wanted to write about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 03:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17655164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSwan015/pseuds/DarkSwan015
Summary: A story in which Gajeel couldn’t forgive himself for what he did to Levy so rather than be honest he decided to lie about his feelings for her and sent her away with harsh words. In doing so Levy had taken off on a mission by herself to a hidden library in the sandy territories. When she didn’t return when expected, Gajeel and Lily sent out to find her, only then are true feelings exposed.  (Just an idea I wanted to write, this is my second Fairy Tail fic I might write more just depends on how well everyone likes them).  Enjoy <3





	Nothing To be Sorry For

Nothing to Be Sorry For (One Shot)  
“Why are you doing this?” she asked as the tears started to fall from her eyes and down the side of her face. 

“Because you should know the truth, and that’s what this sorry if you thought of us differently,” he said in bitterness not bothering to look at her, hearing her begin to sob. 

“Very well so be it, then I hope you find happiness Redfox,” she said as she practically spits his name and ran out the door in tears. 

“Do you want to tell me why I just saw Levy leaving with tear-filled eyes,” Lily asked as Gajeel answered with an upset hmph. 

“Let’s just say she probably won’t be joining us on any more missions, or probably won’t want anything to do with me anymore,” Gajeel said as Lily let out an exhausted sigh. 

“Tell me you didn’t do what I thought you did?” Lily asked as he started to fly closer to Gajeel. “Yes I did and it's most likely better for all of us anyway,” Gajeel said as Lily ran a paw down his face in agitation. 

“I think you should’ve just told her, or finally forgive yourself,” Lily said as he took off towards the pillow he claims as his as Gajeel walked out into the night to clear his mind.  
/-/  
A few weeks later….

The guild was quieter nowadays with everyone going out on missions or small training missions of their own, as for Gajeel he wouldn’t admit it if anyone asked but he did miss her, her constantly being by his side reading, or talking about something old that need to be translated, her scent of ink and old pages mixed with some sweet scent. Her hair always being held back by the yellow headband with a pink and red flower, her smile, though the thing he missed most, however, was her voice. 

The way she talked about old relics and ancient languages, how excited she’d get over new information, even missed being able to tease her about her shortness. 

But this is what he wanted for her to be better off without him right? Then why did he feel so upset or feel like a part of him was missing without her being here? 

“Yeah she took a mission a few weeks ago, but she should’ve been back now.” Mirajane said as Gajeel began listening to her talking to the two constant Levy supporters. “Any news or updates?” Jet asked in worry. “No I’m sorry last I heard though she did find the library and that was it.” the older woman said as Jet and Droy shared a look of concern. 

“Lily, I need to speak with you, now.” Gajeel demanded as Lily finished the kiwi he had currently been chomping on as he followed Gajeel out into the street. 

“Finally realized your mistake?” Lily asked as he followed Gajeel down the street. “No, but if something has happened to her…” 

“Then why would you care you didn’t exactly consider her thoughts on how she might feel for you. Oh, wait you did and you hurt her more than any bandit probably ever will.” Lily said as he heard Gajeel begin to growl a little. “But she's probably used to it from you by now right, isn’t that how you met her by hurting her?” Lily asked as Gajeel threw a fist at him and Lily took his other form and caught the fist with ease. 

“Shut it! You know nothing of how I feel for her.” Gajeel said as Lily raised his eyebrow in surprise at the slight confession. 

“And neither would she if you never told her,” Lily responded as Gajeel let out an aggravated sigh. “I hate it when your right, let’s go and find the shrimp before something actually does happen to her,” he said as he and Lily took off towards her last known location.   
/-/

Somewhere in a sand-filled desert underground…..   
“Lolly, Layla, Lily, Lavy, Lavy!” she exclaimed the book still in hand but not focusing on the words. 

“What are you doing?” a deep voice asked. “I can’t remember my name,” she said as her eyes began to lose focus. 

“What’s a name?” he asked as she thought to herself and responded, “I don’t know.” 

Above ground….  
“Of all places and all missions, of course, she’d choose the one the with the worst weather conditions and an impossible tracking environment,” Gajeel muttered as he placed his hair into a ponytail. 

“Probably because she wanted to go somewhere far and forget about all that plagued her,” Lily said as he flew above Gajeel with his weapon on his back helping to provide a bit of shade on the smaller version of the exceed. 

“Yeah yeah, no need to rub salt in the wound let’s just try to find her, before something bad happens to her if it hasn’t already,” Gajeel said in worry as they continued walking. 

The more time they spent walking the desert the more the heat was starting to bother Gajeel and annoy him. “This is pointless I can’t track her anymore and there’s nothing here,” he said as he ran a hand down his face and wiping the sweat from his brow. 

“Be patient you know Levy is smarter than that, she wouldn’t fall for a fake mission. There has to be something we’re missing.” Lily said as he noticed a black ribbon tied to rock up ahead. 

Flying towards it he recognized the fabric as a headband Levy had been given in the celestial world as Gajeel looked over to him and joined his side. “So she was here?” he asked as Lily landed on the rock and nodded in agreement. 

“Now the only question is, where did she go?” Lily asked as they started to look around for any sign of where she might have gone from there. Taking a step forward as the dirt gave way beneath him Gajeel grabbed Lily’s tail as they both got dragged under the sand and into the darkness below. 

Hitting the stone ground Gajeel got up as he looked over to Lily who had been rubbing his paw over the place Gajeel had grabbed it earlier. 

“Sorry about that pal, I didn’t mean to be that forceful,” Gajeel said apologetically to the exceed as they both began to look around. “It’s alright and I’m going to guess this would be the Hidden Library hidden underground which explains why we didn’t find it sooner,” Lily said as Gajeel began to look around and noticed the many shelves each filled to the very top with books, scrolls, and charts.   
“Well this certainly looks like the perfect place for the shrimp come on, I’m catching her scent this way,” Gajeel said as he started walking down a corridor with Lily behind him shortly.   
/-/

“Lydia, Lillian, Lucy, Luna!” she kept calling in trying to remember something when something stopped her. 

“Levy!” a deep familiar voice started shouting as she placed the book down on the table and noticed a man with many piercings and small black cat come running towards her. 

“That’s it that’s my name thanks stranger,” she said as she went to grab the book only to be stopped by a hand on her wrist. 

“Levy you have to stop, you have to come home!” the man shouted with hands on her arm as he felt her grip tighten on his arm and he looked down. 

“I am home!” she responded with a blank expression. About to respond Gajeel could hear the sound of what sounded like wings only to look back and see the book like creatures come rushing towards him. 

“Lily!” as the exceed flew towards him and they took off leading the creatures down a corridor as Levy stood there blankly. 

“Gajeel, Gajeel!” shaking all her previous thoughts from her mind she shook her head and took off after the Iron Dragon Slayer and exceed. 

“The hell are these things?” Gajeel asked looking back as they flew at a faster pace after him and Lily. “How should I know, anytime to use your magic would be great.” Lily said as they flew faster and turned as Gajeel got ready to strike only to be cut across the face and arms by another group of books. 

“Solid Script Wind and Freeze!” a gentle voice shouted as the books ceased their attacks. 

Grabbing hold of Gajeel’s other side she looked back to Lily with a determined look and a fierceness he'd never seen before. 

“Hang on tight, Solid Script Drill!” she shouted as they started to spin in a tornado like motion and flew to the top of the ceiling like top.

Flying out through the dirt Lily and Levy had been brought closer to Gajeel’s chest as he prepared to hit the dirt and break their fall as they all crashed into the dirt with a heavy crash.   
/-/

“Gajeel, Gajeel, Solid Script Heal!” she said as a white glow began to wrap around Gajeel as the wounds began to heal and disappear as she got off the dirt and looked to Lily with a smile. 

“Those books put up one hell of a fight, what were those things?” Gajeel asked as h got up and looked to see Levy with her back to him. 

“They were guardians in a sense they protect the library, now what are you two doing here?” she asked in a serious tone. “I had everything under control.” 

“Not from where I’m standing.” Gajeel countered in a serious tone of his own. “Then move downwind,” she said as she went to grab the fabric off the rock and wrap it around her arm. 

“Alright Shrimp I get your still mad at me and I don’t blame you, you have every right to be but I wanted to make sure you were ok.” he said as Lily flew next to him and watch the entertainment unfold. 

“I also wanted to say I’m sorry for everything, I didn’t think of myself as worthy of someone like you and I couldn’t forgive myself for all I had put you through in the past.” he said as he looked down towards the dirt not wanting to catch her gaze. 

“Is that your apology for everything?” she asked still with her back turned on them both. 

“Yes.” he said as she nodded and looked forward again. “Then I do not accept.” she said as both Gajeel and Lily looked towards her in shock. 

“Are you sorry for Tenrou Island, or saving me from Lexus, for any mission we’ve done together?” she asked as she finally turned to face him with a serious expression. 

“No then why are you apologizing, you have nothing to apologize for Gajeel I forgave you a long time ago. You just need to forgive yourself.” she said as she finally smiled at him causing him to smirk. 

“I am who I am today because of you, you dummy. You made me bigger than anyone ever thought a mage of my talents could be. You made me stronger than anyone believed I could be, never apologize for that, I’m glad you decided to be my partner on Tenrou Island because that will be something I never regret.” she said as she looked back at him with a smile. 

“Well if that’s the case I only have one thing I’m truly sorry for.” he said as he moved closer to her, as he crashed his lips against hers and she happily returned the kiss. Seeing both wrapped up in each other Lily smiled as he thought to himself “About time.” as he extended his wings and the two mages released each other. 

“So can we go home now?” Gajeel asked as Levy looked back to the hidden entrance. 

“Solid Script Seal!” she shouted as the entrance was hidden even further and she turned back to him with a mile wide smile. 

“Yeah, but only if its together.” she said as he reflected her smile. “Always.” he said as they made their way back to Magnolia.


End file.
